His Rose
by x NikiSt x
Summary: Damon is selfish and he never loved anyone but Katherine.Well Katherine and Isabella. Is there any possibility Isabella's daughter be his?
1. Chapter 1

BUZZ! BUZZ! Rose heard her phone and groaned in her sleep. She opened her eyes and checked her alarm clock "03:07".

"What the hell!" she muttered trying to see who was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God! Rose, are you okay?"

"Yes Annette I am fine. Are you? It's three o' clock in the morning!"

"I know baby. And I'm sorry, but they called me from the hospital and I thought something happened to you too."

"Why? What happened and to whom?"

"Rose… Rose I'm sorry." Annette said between her sobs.

"What happened?"

"I'm so sorry baby. It's Isabella."

"Oh my… is mum okay?" In the other line she couldn't hear anything but Annette's cries. Panic and fear started rising in her.

"Annette!" she yelled. "Is mum okay?"

"I am so sorry. Isabella… she… she's gone baby" she said crying. And with that rose's phone fell to the floor. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like she was sinking. _No, she couldn't be dead. How? No, no, no! No way. There must be a mistake _she thought. Even though she didn't want to believe it, deep down she knew her mother was dead, and hot tears filled her eyes.

She got up and dressed quickly. She got into her car and left for the hospital where Annette was waiting for her. She started talking to her but she couldn't hear her and she just collapsed at a chair. The rest of the night was a blur. The only thing she could remember was Annette telling her that all the paperwork was done and they could go home.

Annette was driving them back home in a deep silence, when she heard Rose whispering something.

"What was that honey?"

"I said how she… died?" she answered with a cracked voice.

"She was at the shop, with some customers, and then a… a couple of shoplifters came in and…"

Rose just nodded and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Did anyone else get hurt?"

"One of the customers died in surgery a few hours ago."

After a deep breath she finally said what she was thinking "was it really a robbery or… them?"

"It must be them. I mean the testifies of the other two customers was deficient. I think they were compelled. After all, your mum had her enemies. And lately they were too close."

"Does Klaus know? That she's… dead?"

"No I don't think he does. Not yet anyway." She nodded abd remained silent for the rest of their way home.

When they got there, Annette went to take care of everything. The preparations of the funeral and the rest of the paperwork. Thank god she was there. She would have never made if she was alone.

Rose to her room locked the door. She hadn't realized yet that her mother was dead. But she was. And now what? Now she had no one. The only family left was dead. What was she going to do now? And with those thoughts she fell asleep crying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes?"

"Hello, Damon is that you?"

"Yes. Who is it?"

"I don't know if you remember me I'm Annette. Isabella's friend?"

Isabella. A name that he hadn't heard for fifteen years. "Yeah, of course Isabella. How is she?"

"Well … she's dead."

Isabella is dead. His mind just didn't get it. How could she be dead? They had a good time back then. Actually, more than a good time. They spent three years together. She was the only thing that made the nineties bearable. She could see through him, understand him. She was the only one who got the whole Katherine situation. The only one that knew that he wasn't compelled and he loved her. Now, she was dead.

"And what do you want?'

"There… there is one little thing that she didn't, but wanted to tell you eventually."

"I wonder what this is." He said ironically.

"I don't know if she ever told you but she always wanted a family-"

"And you're telling me that because?"

"Shut up and let me finish Damon. So, she wanted a family, but she couldn't have children."

"That's terrible."

"Damon shut up! So, she went to a friend of mine in Venice for help.

"A witch." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And she helped her. Only that… er, the ritual made her being able to have children with humans and even vampires."

"You told him? Without even asking me?" rose asked angrily.

"Baby you need a place to stay."

"I can stay with you."

"No, I can't keep you safe. But your father can."

After a long pause rose continued "So what did he say?"

"He was surprised, but he said he'll come to pick you up next week."

"Next week? So soon?" she asked.

"Well, you have to move and change school. After all, it's the middle of the year."

"So, he'll come to London from, where's he living again?"

"Mystic Falls."

"Right so he'll came all the way from Mystic Falls? Why? I could go there."

"He told me that he'll came and pick you up. He didn't expand."

"So, where is this mystic falls?"

"It's a small town near Virginia."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Annette said trying to encourage her.

"No, it's worse." She said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose spent the next days packing. Her apartment was a small one on the eighth floor of a tall building somewhere in the center of London. It might not have been large, but it was full of things that they brought back from their travels. They both loved travels. They have been in so many places, that Rose despite the young of her age, already knew that the only thing she wanted to do, when she finished school, was to travel all around the world.

it was Tuesday night and her father was to arrive the following morning. She had said her goodbyes, but her best friends and Annette would come to say goodbye before she left for the airport. She looked around just to check she took everything she wanted and then she looked at the clock: 22:34. It's early yet she thought, so she laid on the couch and closed her eyes. She didn't know exactly when she had fallen asleep but now it was 23:47. Someone knocked the door for a second time, since the first knock wake her up.

She stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she found a dark haired man with blue eyes standing outside.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

Damon got out of his car and stood out of the building that the girl, Isabella's daughter was supposed to live. He got up to the eighth floor and searched for her apartment. Once he found it, he tried to hear anything but there was complete silence, so he knocked the door. Then, he heard small steps from inside, heading to the door. And then the door opened, and he thought that Annette had lied to him. The girl who stood in front of him was just like Isabella: tall and thin, with long brown hair with steaks of blond and pale white skin. Except from her eyes. Isabella's were hazel, while the girl's were blue. Just like his.

"Hello. Can I help you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm Damon. And you must be Rosalie."

"Oh! Weren't you supposed to come tomorrow?"

"Yes but I thought that if I came earlier we could leave earlier."

"Um…OK. Come in." she said, moving aside for him to come in. Damon took a quick look of the house.

"So Rosalie-"

"Rose"

"So Rose, where are your stuff?"

"They're inside, but I'll need a moment to close boxes."

"Leave it. I'll do it. Anything else you've got to do?"

"I have to say goodbye to some friends. And Annette."

"Call them, to come here. We'll lose the flight."

"OK."

And with that Damon went to the next room, and when he got back Rose was already down at the street, talking with two girls.

"Why do you have to leave now?" the blond one asked.

"So we can arrive earlier."

"Oh, I'm going to miss you." The brunette said giving her a hug.

"I'll miss you too." Rose said returning the hug.

"Is that your dad?" the blond one asked showing Damon who was putting the stuff in the car.

"Yes."

"Wow! He's hot!" she said and Damon smirked.

"Ew, Emma he's her dad!" the other one said.

"You know he can hear you right?" Rose asked.

"Right, the perks of being a vampire." Emma said. Damon raised his eyes because he wasn't sure he heard right." Rose can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Mhm" she said walking to him.

"Have you talked to your friends about vampires, are you that stu-"

"I am not stupid! They know about vampires because they're witches."

"Oh" was the only thing that Damon managed to say and rose rolled her eyes at him. But before they said something more Emma yelled "Look Rose Mark is here!" Rose turned immediately and ran to mark that was waiting to hug her.

"Thank god you're here. I thought you wouldn't make it!" she said without breaking the hug.

"And letting you leave without saying goodbye? Never!"He replied pushing her back, and smiling at her. "Oh by the way, my mum sent you these." He said giving her a black box. "She said they are your favorites."

"That's so sweet! Thank your mum for me!" she said putting the box in her backpack.

"So, that's your dad?"

"Yes." She answered. Come with me!' she said making her way towards Damon. "So Damon, this is mark. We're friends since we were children. My mum and his mum dated the same guy once. He was a vampire by the way. Mark this is my dad Damon."

Dad, that sounds weird he thought.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore." The boy said shaking Damon's hand.

"You too. Anyway shall we leave now?"

"No, not yet. Annette is not here yet."

Then, Annette's car got in the parking. She ran out of the car and hugged rose. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic. A lot of traffic."

"Don't worry I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"So you're ready to leave?" she asked and rose nodded. "good. Damon how have you been? I haven't seen you in years."

"You know the usual stuff. Drink, heal, erase."

"I see. Still looking for Katherine?"

"None of your business." He snapped. "Time to leave." He said to rose.

"OK. So, goodbye." She said hugging everyone. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Yeah, we'll wait for you Emma said.

"And call us when you get there, OK?" Annette said.

"Sure. Don't worry."

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Mark said.

"Me too! Anyway I've got to go, now. We'll talk!" she said moving away and getting into the car.

They have just got into the plane which was leaving in forty five minutes.

"So you just sit here and don't get off the plane. Go it?" Damon said and Rose nodded. "Good. I'll grab a bite and I'll be back." He said leaving without waiting for an answer. Once, he got out of the plane Rose got up and headed to the toilet, but an airhostess stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't use the toilet until the plane takes off. But if it's an urgent need you can use the airport's toilet. There is still time until the plane takes off." She said politely.

"Thank you." Rose replied and got off the plane. The line for the nearest bathroom was huge, so she decided to go to the one in the underground parking lot, where there wouldn't be so many people. After she finished, she started walking up the stairs, when she heard someone behind her. She turned but she saw no one. She continued walking but she had this feeling that somebody was following her. She turned again and she saw a tall blonde-haired man smirking at her.

"Hello Rose, do you know who I am?" he asked and Rose shook her head. "Well, your mother did." He said and with vampire speed ran to her grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall. But before he put his fangs at her neck someone pulled her away from her. It was Damon. He pushed the other vampire against the wall and before he could do anything he pulled a stake out of his jacket, and pushed it through his heart.

As the vampire fell to the ground, Damon turned to her "Are you OK?" he asked and she nodded. "Now tell me, what is it that you don't understand when I tell you to stay in the plane?"

"I needed to pee!"

"Whatever." He said grabbing he arm and leading her to the plane.

"Aren't you going to get rid of the body?"

"I've already compelled someone to do it."

"How did you know you were going to beat him?"

"You put a little faith in your father." He said smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

DAMON'S POV:

Rose was sleeping at the whole journey, but the when he woke her she was still tired. She barely made it to the car where she fell asleep again. I was a bit worried for her, but I guess she didn't get a lot of sleep the last few days, with Isabella's death and all.

She woke just a couple of miles out of Mystic Falls but she didn't say anything. She was just looking outside of the window. I stopped the car outside the Boarding House and Rose got out while she looked at the house surprised.

"That's your house?"

"Mhm. You like it?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's big." She said getting a better look at it. "Very beautiful. It's not the original one is it?"

"No. how do you know?" I said raising a brow.

"Mom had mentioned that the old one was destroyed or something." So Isabella has talked to her about me?

I just nodded and opened the hatchbackand started taking her things out. Then Stefan came out with Elena and walked towards us.

STEFAN'S POV:

"You're back. I thought you would be here later." I said to Damon. Then, I looked to the girl. She looked very much like Isabella except from her eyes. Her eyes were this beautiful blue, like Damon's blue. "I'm Stefan. I'm Damon's brother." I said to her.

"I'm Rose. Nice to meet you." She said shaking my hand.

"And this is my girlfriend." I said motioning at Elena.

"Katarina?" Rose asked looking at her with widened eyes.

"No, I'm Elena. Nice to meet you Rose."

"You too. I must mistook you for someone else." She answered looking at her shocked but soon her expression became normal again noticing that I was watching her. I looked at Damon who was looking back at me curiously.

"Well, why don't we get inside it's a bit cold outside." I said.

"Well, I have to go home, Jenna called." Elena said.

"Ok, bye."I replied and kissed her.

"Bye, nice to meet you Rose." She said leaving.

"Bye." Rose said, smiling weakly at her.

Damon grabbed two boxes and a suitcase from the car, while Rose took her backpack and her purse and starting moving to the house.

"Here I'll take that." I said taking her stuff.

"Oh thanks!" she said.

"So, how was your journey?"

"Tiring, but good I guess."

"It must be hard for you to leave London to come here,"

"Well, it's not like I had a choice, but Mystic Falls seems nice."

"It is, you just need some time to get used to it."

She smiled at me and we got into the house.

"It's better from the inside." She said.

"You like it? I think it's a little kitschy." Damon said smirking.

"No, it's nice. But, I bet the original was better." She said looking at me.

"Yes, much better." I said thinking of our old house.

"Shall we get your things upstairs to your room?" Damon said getting up the stairs.

"So, I picked a room for you and put a few things in it: a bed, a desk, a bookcase and a rug. I also had it painted. I don't know if you'll like the color." I said nervously. The truth is that I had put a lot of effort this past week to make her room, while Damon just didn't care.

ROSE'S POV:

Damon moved forward and opened the door of a room somewhere in the corridor of the first floor. I should have noticed which door was. Now I'll probably get lost.

I got into my room and I looked around shocked. It was all fuchsia. But apart from that it was perfect. A beautiful double bed with frame of black metal, a big black metal bookcase and a black metal desk with a fuchsia swivel chair.

"So do you like it?" Stefan asked.

"Um, yes it's very nice."

"Oh come on! Your old room was grey and this is pink. You must hate it."

"No, it's nice and huge. It's like my whole apartment. Furthermore, it's fuchsia not pink." I said trying not to disappoint Stefan. He must have put a lot of work into it.

"Elena helped me. And by the way it's not all fuchsia. See? There is that floral tapestry with the roses over there."

"They're pretty. Thanks."

"So, I think we should leave rest. Your bathroom is over there. If you need anything we'll be downstairs. Ok? Oh, I almost forgot! Tomorrow we'll go to buy some more things for your room." He said. He looked a little overexcited.

I just nodded not knowing what to say and they left. Damon didn't look to care much on the other hand Stefan seemed to care to much. Well, whatever.

I opened my backpack and took out my laptop. I turned it on and I started chatting with Michael.

"_Hi"_

"_Hey girl. R u there yet?"_

"_Yes and guess who I found."_

"_Who?"_

"_Call Elijah or Nik. I found the doppelganger."_


	6. Chapter 6

ROSE'S POV:

I woke up next morning at 5:30. I checked my laptop but Michael still hadn't sent me anything. I then checked my phone and I found a call from mark. Perhaps I would call him later. I was really nervous about the doppelganger news and because I didn't have news from Michael so I decided to go jogging. I opened mystic falls' map on Google and I noticed that there was a lake nearby so I could go there.

I was jogging for about an hour but still no sight of the lake. I was totally lost but I didn't care cause eventually I would end up somewhere. Suddenly, my iphone rung and I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Good morning sweetie." _

"_Michael! I was worried. Why didn't you call me earlier?"_

"_I had to talk to Elijah."_

"_So you chose Elijah. Why?"_

"_He's calmer and he has patience."_

"_So what did he said?"_

"_He wants to be sure that it is the doppelganger before he does anything."_

"_I'm sure it's her! I saw her!"_

"_Well' he wants me to see her too."_

"_And how are you going to do that?"_

"_I'll come to visit my little girl of course. After all I want to see if you're ok."_

"_Alright. You'll need to wait for a while. I want to tell them first. Perhaps you can come after Christmas? Elijah knows to wait."_

"_ok we'll see. How are you?"_

"_Right now I'm in the forest jogging."_

"_Alone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Be careful. How is your dad?"_

"_I've barely talked to him. He doesn't seem to be fascinated with the idea of me staying at their house. On the other hand his brother seems nice."_

"_You'll get used to them. It's only a couple of years."_

"_Yeah I know. Anyway I've got to go home now ok?_

"_Yeah sure. Rose is something the matter?"_

"_I just don't like the idea of leaving Nik out of this. He'll be mad. He'll kill us if he finds out."_

"_No. he would never kill his little princess, right?"_

"_Ok bye"_

"_Bye"_

Perhaps he would kill his little princess. He never thought when he was mad.

FLASHBACK

"You know I'll find you right? I can listen your heart beating." The man said walking slowly in the house. "Come out or you'll be punished." He said talking another step towards the little girl who was hiding under the coffee table. Then the girls run out of her hiding place and went behind the armchair,b ut he had seen her and with vampire speed he lifted her up in the air.

"there you are." He said to her while she was trying to escape. "I told tha t once I found you I would punish you." He said starting tickling her.

The girl who couldn't stop laughing, managed to say something.

"stop it. Let me go!" she said between her gigglings.

"only if you promise not to run out of the kitchen like that before you finish your food."

"I will do it again if we have peas to eat."

"aren't you a stubborn little thing?"

"no I am not." She said laughing.

"no you're not, you're my little princess." He said hugging her. "but you have to eat. Do you want pizza?" he asked and she nodded.

"great then pizza it is." He said motioning to one of the vampires in the room.

"won't Elijah be mad?'

"who cares?"

After eating they continued playing and he starting tossing her in the air. But with a clumsy move a vase fell to the floor and broke.

"It's ok love. Don't cry its ok."

"Are you mad at me?" the girl said sobbing.

"For the vase? Of course not. If you want you can break every vase in this house. After all, I would never be mad at you love."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Were you mad at your siblings, when you kill them?"

"Yes I was. But I didn't actually kill them remember?"

"Mhm."

"What's wrong, love?"

"You would kill me, if you were mad?" she asked seriously and he frowned.

"Rosalie no. Of course not. You are my little princess."

END OF FLASHBACK

I found the way home quite easily, but after my talk with Michael I didn't feel very well. The last thing I wanted was what waited me back at the house. I got in because it was open just like I left it. The living room looked empty so I headed upstairs but before I reached the stairs Damon showed up in front of me causing me to jump a little.

"Good morning." He said smirking.

"Good morning." I replied politely and tried to go to my room but he got to my way.

"Where have you been?"

"Jogging. I tried to find the lake but I got lost in the forest so I didn't."

"And how are we supposed to know were you are?"

"You could call me."

"I don't have your number."

"Right." I said realizing that he didn't. so I took his phone from his pocket and wrote my number. "here, you have it now. Excuse me I have to go for a shower." I said pushing him slightly so I could pass through.

After the shower I was on my laptop trying to see why haven't I made to the lake. Then the door knocked.

"Come in." I said without lifting my eyes from the screen.

"Rose won't you come down for breakfast?" Stefan said and I turned to look at him. "After you dress up." He said feeling uncomfortable and it was then I realized I was only had a towel on me.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a moment." I said. I remembered that later we would go shopping so I opened a suitcase and I put on a white tank top, a pair of jeans shorts, a green floral cardigan.

I got down to the kitchen and they were both there. Stefan looked like a guy who would sit to have breakfast but Damon just didn't suit in the picture. She smiled at them and sat tat the chair that Stefan pulled out for her.

"There is coffee, over here."

"Thanks, but I don't like coffee."

"Oh what do you want?"

"Do you have tea?"

"Tea? Definitely Isabella's daughter." Damon said causing both Stefan and me glare at him.

"No I'm sorry, but we can get some later that we'll go out. Do you want juice?"

"Yeah sure." I said taking the glass that he offered me.

"Anything to eat?" he said offering me a plate with omelet. Thanks I said grabbing a small piece. I really didn't eat much in the morning and the truth is that I always hated omelet.

Once we were finished Stefan starting doing the dishes and I helped him. Damon looked angry at us and he left the house slamming the door behind him. Stefan looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry about his behavior. He's…"

"An ass?"

"I wanted to say that he's trying to adjust but that could work too." He replied trying to hold back a laugh. "So I think we should go first to buy things for your room and then we should go buy some things for you to eat.

"Ok."

After we were done we got into his car and we went to the town centre. It was a little disappointing. Of course I didn't expect something like London, but at least something bigger. But again that's Mystic Falls. It's not London, New York, Paris, Venice or Milan.

STEFAN'S POV

Rose looked a little disappointed, so I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she returned me a melancholic smile. But soon as she the shops at the Mall she forgot everything. She looked excited and after four hours we were eventually finished. i might have been exhausted but I was happy cause she asked my opinion for almost everything she picked. However, later at the supermarket the argued because she didn't buy a lot of things saying that she didn't much.

"Alright now that we're done do you want to go to the Grill?"

"The Grill?"

"Oh you're gonna love it, I'm sure."

"Ok."

"It's over there. Go order something to eat,I'm going to put the things in the car. See you in a minute ok?"

"Yup!" she replied happily as she left.

ROSE'S POV

I walked into the Grill. It was nice. The truth is that I didn't expect that. I walked over the bar where a cute blond guy was standing.

"Hello. What can I get you?"

"A burger without pickles, a lettuce salad and a beer."

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Is that obvious?" I smiled at him.

"Well, it's your accent. You're from England right?"

"Yup. I'm Rose by the way."

"I'm Matt. Did you come here recently?"

"Yes, yesterday evening."

"Do you have family here?"

"A newfound family." I said and watching his curious family I explained "I didn't know my father until my mother's death a couple a weeks ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Here's your order."

"Thanks."

"Hey I see you met Matt." Stefan asked and I nodded taking a ship of my bottle.

"You know Stefan?" matt asked.

"He's my uncle." I replied.

"Oh you look young to be an uncle." Matt told him.

Then Elena approached the bar with two other girls.

"Hi Stefan, Rose nice to see you again."

"Hey Elena." I said to her.

"These are my friends Bonnie and Caroline." she said.

"Nice to meet you. Elena talked to us about you. I'm really glad that you don't look nothing like your dad. You know we used to date it didn't end up well."

"Oh really?" I asked and looked at Stefan who just shook his head.

"Yeah, but this is ancient history. So do you like shopping?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure." I smiled at her.

"You know what? Rose I think you must be tired, we should go home."

"Ah, ok." I said.

We drove home and then we carried the things to my room.

"We'll take care of them tomorrow. Before you and Caroline go shopping, cause she's not gonna let you go easily."

"It's ok. I love shopping anyway."

"Ok. You should go to bed anyway you must be tired."

"Goodnight, Stefan." I said.

"Goodnight," he said and I fell to bed with the clothes. As soon as I laid my head at my pillow I fell asleep."


End file.
